Forum:HaloFanon Skin
I am sure it has been mentioned, but I believe HaloFanon needs either a new skin, or a redesign of the image and userboxes. Since it's a popular article, I'll point out, Shch 'Nodotee. Look at the images, they have white spaces around them, which is rather ugly an unpleasing to the eye. Also the userboxes are black and purple, which in my opinion is also rather ugly. Changing to a different skin, doesn't fix this, because you can't see any of the writing. The human userboxes are also problematic because you cannot read any information it provides. Zeta 'Arcadee 01:40, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ... it has white spaces around it because the author put in the |thumb| extention. The boxes are good... just change your skin to gaming. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Halo: Innies Out RP:Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 02:55, 11 May 2008 (UTC) I reckon we need monaco but with a decent colour shceme. And yes a new logo please, the one we have is ancient! Its the 21st century people, wake up! The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire]] 16:18, 11 May 2008 (UTC) I can make a new design for the entire banner/logo. Just give me a week and I'll post out the result. Oh yeah: That's his message. I'll be taking over for the time being. 16:24, 11 May 2008 (UTC) My theme is gaming, and it doesn't flow too well. And if I change the theme, I can't see any words. Zeta 'Arcadee 16:54, 11 May 2008 (UTC)] Everything for me is perfect... -- Your Worst EnemyArnold Leroy Lewis JuniorLdfo 'Jaolee [The Thriller] [The Project] [The Unit] [The Vessel] 17:03, 11 May 2008 (UTC) The infoboxes still haven't all been fixed, and I'm getting a little bored with the old banner. Out of the two banners below, I like the first. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 19:51, 11 May 2008 (UTC) - Well, right here -> http://img141.imageshack.us/img141/5205/stuffylb2.png <- Is there anyway to change the white areas to perhaps the background blue? Zeta 'Arcadee 22:28, 12 May 2008 (UTC) -- Also, I think we need to replace the Covenant userboxes with darker purples (instead of black) and the Human boxes a darker blue (instead of white). Or create a more Halo-related theme. HaloFanon Skin Change I am thinking that we could change the skin to Quartz-Slate, but make a few changes. Zeta 'Arcadee 21:21, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Change in Home Page Banner/Logo The Banner/Logo has remained in this wikia for several months now and have been suggested to be change by Ascension. Below are the candidates for the banner... First Banner Batch Image:Banner-1.jpg Image:Banner-2.jpg Feel free to comment on them for any improvement. 17:57, 11 May 2008 (UTC) The second one is definately better but i think "halo fanon" should be in the origonal blue faded to white background colour (in the font). As for the whole background, its pretty cool, i like it. The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire]] 17:22, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :Will consider that. The second batch is near completion and will be posted by next week. Second Batch Image:Banner-3.jpg Image:Banner-4.jpg Image:Banner-5.jpg Image:Banner-Lol.jpg Here's the second batch. The last batch will be finished by end of May with all the Banner's fixed. Feel free to comment. I think I liked the first batch better. And that last one..... ROFL! --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 15:10, 13 May 2008 (UTC) --- The first batch is better. Zeta 'Arcadee 22:26, 13 May 2008 (UTC) I prefer the first one but the writing is a bit hard to see. Make the colours light blue (at the bottom) fading into white (at the top), inside the font. As for the background, maybe you could have a row of fanonical characters (pics from around the site) fading into each other? This may show that the site's about fanon. What do you think, maybe it could be done for the final batch? The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire]] 17:07, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :The final batch will be soon released by the end of May. All of your comments will be taken into consideration. Thank you for giving your thoughts. 17:48, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Fanon characters in the background, eh? That might be interesting. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 19:33, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :Problem with the idea is that with the merging of all fanon characters, it would make the banner look ugly. I would suggest one or two characters but more than that is just plain ugly. 19:36, 14 May 2008 (UTC) I like the 2nd 1 in the 2nd batch, btw, wit all the fanon characters in the background, it could work well if u made it look like the MK armagedon ad/poster/i cant remember what its called. Just Another GruntConverse 21:01, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :Give me an example of a merged banner and I will try my best to do it. My personal favourite for the site's banner would be the First Batch and the Banner-4 in Second Batch. Anyways, thanks for the comments. 17:44, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Third and Final Batch Image:Banner-1-Fixed.jpg Image:Banner-6.jpg|May need some correction with Font Image:Banner-7.jpg|May need some correction with Font Image:Banner-8.jpg|May need some correction with Font Image:Banner-9.jpg|May need some correction with Font Image:Banner-4.jpg|May need some correction with Font Image:Banner-Marathon.jpg|May need some correction with Font Now this is the finale for the banner. However, if some of them still needs some update or correction, notify me and I'll do it by the time I read the comments. Basically, I need to do something with the fonts. It has become more ugly-er when I tried merging technique. So, using a simple Gradient technique, this is what the font produced. 17:49, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Vote To simplify who like which one, I proposing a voting section. Just put in your votes here with the banner number! Now i'm voting for mine, becuase i've got the font sorted and the pics aren't half bad either! Here they are: They're all of my contribs. I like all of them really and i got the font right too (I think?), anyway what do you think about them? OK, here's what I like: *Batch 4, Banner 1 *Batch 4, Banner 2 *Batch 4, Banner 5 *Parkster, Banner 1 *Parkster, Banner 2 There's my choices. Note that Ascension's ones will need to be edited so they have the "official" Halo font. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:37, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :I kinda like Parkster's Banner 1 and 2. Also, I have some help with the Font. Will post it tomorrow... H-107 Subtle Tank 06:56, 23 May 2008 (UTC) If you sned me the pics then i could put the font on them? I have it sorted and i suppose it looks alright. Aslo have we spoken to the admins yet abotu this? After all they're the ones who are going to put it up. Thanks for liking mine, and i agree the last two of mine aren't too good! :I'll send the pics to you by Messenger... 10:41, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Already fixed the font and finally got it in the perfect position!!! Here are the finale of my batches!! Image:Banner-Finale-1.jpg Image:Banner-Finale-2.jpg Image:Banner-Finale-3.jpg Image:Banner-Finale-4.jpg So, I finally finished the banners! And now let's start the official vote in the traditional fashion!!! 19:31, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Banner Voting Section This is the official section for Banners! The nominees are as so: Image:Halo Fanon pic.JPG|First Banner Image:Halo Fanon pic 2.JPG|Second Banner Image:Banner-Finale-1.jpg|Third Banner Image:Banner-Finale-2.jpg|Fourth Banner Image:Banner-Finale-3.jpg|Fifth Banner Image:Banner-Finale-4.jpg|Sixth Banner Now, let the voting begin. Just add your sig and date please!! First Banner *'H*bad (talk)' 19:47, 24 May 2008 (UTC) *--MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 19:55, 24 May 2008 (UTC) * *SPARTAN 119 23:38, 30 May 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 *1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 22:06, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Second Banner Zeta 'Arcadee 17:40, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Third Banner *[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 00:18, 04 June 2008 (UTC) * * The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 13:43, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Fifth Banner * 20:17, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Sixth Banner * 20:17, 24 May 2008 (UTC) *--SPARTAN-G023 The Truth 02:36, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Discussion Section Are we going to call it conclusive that number 1 won? Just wait for a few days. Some didn't vote yet... 13:37, 28 May 2008 (UTC) you just want your pics to win!!! ;) Isn't that too obvious... Anyways, currently there's only five votes... who knows... maybe neither of us win and they just keep the old banner...LOLZ!!! 14:17, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Don't forget that we have to send this to the admins afterwards; maybe they'll win..... XD --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:49, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Actually tommorrow I will be taking away the banners that didn't get a vote and then leave the ones that did get voted on. Then I shall change the sitenotice to say: "we are in the final stage of deciding our new banner, please vote now". Basically this vote will end probably next week at which time the administration will probably put it up, hey I don't know what they want to do. Thanks, H*bad (talk) :Done with taking them away. Thanks, H*bad (talk) Can we please have some more admins on this? The regular users have seemed to taken over this topic and H*Bad is the only admin contributor. Help? If only RR, Dragonclaws and Ajax vote for any one of them, then we can end this torment...LOLZ 11:41, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Just to point this out, make sure we keep these images tucked away for the next time we need a new image. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:36, 31 May 2008 (UTC) I'll create a category for them >>Category:Banners<< 14:45, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Good, cause losing them would be a shame and waste. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 15:00, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Especially mine!!! =D The Third Banner really suits the current skin, just a shame the font for Halo Fanon isn't as clear as some of the others. Nice job on them anyway, though next time, it would be nice if the community could join in. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 00:24, 04 June 2008 (UTC) Actually the community can...you guys just didn't add any banners... Thanks, H*bad (talk) Oh right, I asked a while ago, but nobody said I could. Otherwise I would of. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 13:05, 04 June 2008 (UTC) Means to a end Me and the 'inner circle of evil' have been talking about this problem. Current consensus is monobook FTW, quartz is teh fail. As for the banner, we do have a result. Rotation. Everybody knows that the DYK annually rotates around? The plan is to do the same thing to the banner, using the six finalists. Or maybe the top three. Whichever. Also, whoever made banner numero uno, can you send me the original image with 117 and the ODSTs? That would be me. I'll send it over to you via msn. However i don't think i have the picture saved, and so i'll have to refind it on the tinternet. Also what's this about the skin? I didn't like monobook, and i really like the whit font and dark background. But you know that's another story. So what are you going to do then? Has mine won or are the admins going to choose out of the top three? Monobook gaming? I don't mind the Monobook part (we can change it in preferences), but Gaming makes all the userboxes and stuff really ugly. Make it something like Slate or more Halo-related. (like Halopedia's old skin) Zeta 'Arcadee 13:11, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Uh, why do we have to change it from monobook gaming just for the sake of the very few users that elect to use white back grounds for their use boxes? We've aclimatised nearly every template for use with gaming, if we follow your plan and change it to something else, were going to have to change all the templates over again. I'm not looking forward to that. So, what's that about the skin Ajax? Anyways, rotating banners sounds interesting. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:46, 4 June 2008 (UTC) We don't need to change the black userboxes, just make the skin more Halo-like. Zeta 'Arcadee 21:59, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Skin needs no changing. Skins are fine right now. No need to mutilate the code that holds this wikia together. Visually. Ok then but wat's the word on the banners? It will be in rotation...similar like the DYK articles... - H107SubtleTankCartographer 16:54, 13 June 2008 (UTC) What do you mean? One Small Thing Does anybody know what part the CSS is for the green and red -> http://img141.imageshack.us/img141/5205/stuffylb2.png I have the red, but I can't find the green. I just want to change MY skin.